Turkanson brothers
The Turkanson brothers were a pair of assassins operating around the time of Bjorn's Campaign. Story The two siblings, Melyus and Hatsuyume, were sons of a late fletcher called Turkan. As their father died early, the brothers found work as mercenaries and later found their passion for stealth and murder. For a few years leading up the civil war, the siblings spent their time honing their skills and reveling away. Once the Takedan regime officially recognized Bjorn's armies as a true threat, tons of wanted posters were set up. Feeling arrogant as all hell, the Turkansons took the poster that paid the most, the one to kill the leader of the insurgency Bjorn Varkamblood himself. For months, they tracked their prey until he and a small party entered a cave in search for an arason settlement. There, the brothers ambushed the small party and were initially victorious. Bjorn Varkamblood, Saladin of Rodok, Medina, and a few others of their party were pushed further inwards. After some more fighting, things went awry for the assassins, and Melyus ended up dying. The brothers were allowed to talk one final time, and once Melyus had passed, Hatsuyume ran away. Too scared to do anything without his big brother, Hatsuyume abandoned the mercenary assassin life, retreated to an island off the Glowing Coast, and spent the rest of his life as a fisherman and hobbyist fletcher. Around two decades had passed since Melyus' death. Bjorn's Campaign had been over for a few years now, and humanity was united under a new empire, under the rule of the Indral family, descendants of Bjorn Varkamblood, the man the Turkansons fought against. At one point, the new Emperor of mankind, Saladin Indral, visited the islands of the of the Glowing Coast and Hatsuyume caught wind of this. Though initially unphased, having left the old life behind, his wounds reopened once he saw the emperor's face. Indeed, this Saladin was the same Saladin that caused the death of his brother so long ago. Why did this guy survive when his brother had to die? Now, his brother's killer lives a fancy easy life as ruler of all man. Hatsuyume decided he'd finish what he and his dearest brother started so long ago. He took one of his bows and shot an arrow at the emperor. Alas, thanks to Saladin's bodyguard, a kumiho named Lhla, the assassination attempt failed. Hatsuyume put up a fight and was put down by the kumiho. The Emperor then walked over to inspect the man and realized it was the same assassin that tried to kill him and his uncle two decades ago. Unbeknownst to Hatsuyume, Saladin had Melyus' body retrieved from the cave in and given a proper burial back on the mainland. Realizing that the old assassin only attacked out of revenge and instinct, he ordered his body to be buried in the same grave as his brother's. The kumiho, Lhla, renamed herself to Lhla Hatsuyumeend (Hacjumevirda in Ximi), in honour of the most important person she's killed, as was custom to kumiho culture. Melyus Melyus, written as Meljus in Ximi, was the older of the Turkanson brothers. He was tall with short dark hair, his personality being somewhat more stoic than his brother's. Unlike Hatsuyume, Melyus preferred straight out melee combat, no stealth, and used a warhammer to fight with, in addition to throwable knives. By the time he died, he was likely in his late 20's. Hatsuyume Hatsuyume, written as Hacjume in Ximi, was the younger of the Turkanson brothers. He stood around 170 centimeters, with long well kept dark hair, and a fit body. His body is adorned with many beautiful tattoos. Unlike his brother Melyus, Hatsuyume would fight with blades, knives, or from a range. He wasn't as keen on getting covered in blood and saliva. With a very charismatic personality, high intelligence, and great looks, Hatsuyume could've been a high ranking pussy slayer in another life. Alas. By the time his older brother died, Hatsuyume was no older than 20.